


Lo llaman eternidad

by Chio



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Immortality, London, Love/Hate, M/M, Paris (City), Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como demonios, Ciel y Sebastian serán capaces de vivir cientos de vidas diferentes pero al final y por mucho que lo eviten, saben que siempre volverán a encontrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Parte 1.** _

 

Cada vez que Ciel y Sebastian se encuentran es como el paso de un huracán. Al principio es tranquilo, suave y agradable, pero tarde o temprano llegará el momento en el que destruirá todo a su paso. La primera vez están juntos durante seis años, Ciel le promete su alma y Sebastian es fiel a su palabra de protegerle y acatar sus órdenes. Al final no hay recompensa, no llega a degustar el sabor dulzón del alma del conde, pero el olor persiste en su nariz cada vez que está cerca. Sebastian necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle la cabeza con cada mirada de desprecio que recibe. Los ojos de Ciel ya casi nunca son azules y sus mejillas nunca más estarán sonrosadas por el bombeo de la sangre humana. Y eso a Sebastian le enerva.

Sebastian le enseña todo lo que un demonio debe saber. Le instruye en el arte de la caza, de la persuasión y de la tortura, y Ciel aprende increíblemente rápido, tal y como si realmente hubiera nacido para ser un demonio y su vida humana solo hubiese sido un paso previo. El contrato sigue vigente pero Ciel ya no da órdenes, ni siquiera habla; pasa los días en el estudio y tan solo se ven cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Ciel se marcha el 26 de agosto de 1890, un año después de su _muerte_. Sebastian golpea dos veces la puerta del estudio y entra cuando nadie responde. No encuentra ni un solo documento en el escritorio, ninguno de los bienes que Ciel poseía. No hay nota de despedida y a Sebastian no podría importarle menos. Sonríe por primera vez en un año y se sienta en la butaca junto a la ventana. Se desata la corbata, desabrocha su chaqueta y siente como la sensación de libertad se apodera de él cuando tira al suelo, sin remilgo alguno, los guantes blancos. La marca del contrato sigue en la palma de su mano, y el sentimiento de estar vinculado a un contratista aún le inunda el pecho, pero prefiere ignorar ambas cosas por ahora.

Ciel realiza su primer contrato en 1891 y Sebastian puede sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo. No sabe dónde se encuentra el pequeño demonio, ni con quién ha pactado, pero puede sentir cada pequeña sensación que Ciel experimenta. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así en su larga vida de demonio, pero ninguno de sus contratistas había sido como Ciel. Formar un contrato con otro demonio era impensable.

Se alimenta seis meses más tarde, forma un nuevo contrato y se vuelve a alimentar, y para cuando se da cuenta, han pasado veinte años y Sebastian descubre que pese a que aún se encuentre atado a Ciel, es posible formar un nuevo vínculo con un humano. Elige a una chica con el corazón tan lleno de odio como de ternura; en cierto modo se parece a Ciel, salvo por el hecho de que no se parece en _nada_ a él. La chica vive en uno de los muchísimos callejones de París, entre la suciedad y las ratas. Tiene el pelo rojizo, aunque en un primer momento pueda parecer completamente negro por el hollín y la mugre; y sus ojos son de un azul apagado. Y curiosamente, Sebastian y Ciel vuelven a encontrarse en ese lugar, entre escombros y suciedad, respondiendo a la llamada angustiada de la niña. Su aspecto es diferente, ya no parece Ciel en absoluto, pero sin duda es él. El olor agradable de su alma inunda las fosas nasales de Sebastian y suspira frustrado, porque pese a que se alimente mil y una veces de las mejores almas que pueda encontrar, nunca ninguna será como la del demonio que tiene frente a sí.

—Sebastian —Las palabras salen de la boca de Ciel en forma de saludo, y es raro pronunciar ese nombre otra vez después de tantos años. Ha perdido práctica en hacerlo y la palabra sale con una entonación diferente a la que ambos recuerdan.

—Ciel.

_Ayuda._

Ciel sonríe de forma casi inapreciable al escuchar en su cabeza la llamada. Hacía más de seis meses que no se alimentaba y el no hacerlo dolía tanto como lo hubiera hecho un balazo en un cuerpo humano.

—¿Tú también has venido por ella? —Ciel no tiene prisa alguna, ha descubierto que cuanto más sufra un alma más deliciosa será y la desesperación le facilita mucho las cosas.

—Parece ser que el _Joven Amo_ tiene buen gusto —Suelta las palabras con una mezcla entre desprecio y diversión, y Ciel frunce el ceño.

—No me llames así.

_Por favor, ayuda…_

—¿Y cómo desea que lo llame entonces, _Joven Amo_? —Sebastian sonríe. Muestra los colmillos afilados y los ojos rojos que tan pocas veces ha visto Ciel. Recuerda aquella vez cuando le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Supone que nada de eso importa ya.

_¡Que alguien me salve!_

Ciel prefiere no responder a la pregunta de Sebastian. No está seguro de saber la respuesta tampoco.

—Dime Sebastian… ¿Quién se queda con el alma en estos casos? —Ciel mira la puerta del almacén donde se encuentra la chica y escucha los gritos en su interior.

—El contratista suele elegir entre los demonios que se presenten.

—Que diplomático —Ciel vuelve la mirada hacia él una vez más y ríe—. Esperaba combates a muerte y desmembramientos. Una pena.

—Sí, sin duda lo es.

Al entrar en el almacén Ciel huele muchas cosas. Huele a suciedad, a órganos podridos, a sangre, a niños, a adultos y a mentiras. Huele la crueldad y el odio, y siente como le entran ganas de sonreír porque está aún más podrido por dentro de lo que lo estuvo en su vida humana. Por eso y porque sabe que pronto cenará.

Hay cadenas ancladas a las paredes, cadáveres en el suelo y el humano que realmente les interesa en una mesa de metal. Es muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña para la edad que debe tener; Ciel piensa que posiblemente sea debido a la alimentación pobre y a la vida cruel que le ha tocado vivir.

—¿Quieres que te saque de aquí? —Pregunta Sebastian en una voz profunda.

Los ojos de la niña parecen muertos, pero de alguna forma saben que está escuchando.

—Entrégame tu alma y todo el dolor se esfumará —Sebastian sigue hablando y Ciel nota como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Si cerrara los ojos los roles se invertirían. Ciel sería aquel que escuchara la voz aterciopelada de Sebastian; esa que le promete todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Casi puede sentir como podría volver a la jaula si cerrara los ojos. Así que se obliga a no cerrarlos.

—¿Deseas la más dulce de las venganzas? ¿Deseas acabar con aquellos que te han hecho daño? —Para la chica, Ciel no es más que una sombra. Pasa la punta de los dedos por sus hombros y ella tiembla ligeramente.

—Quiero que todo termine —responde en un susurro.

—Entonces debes elegir —Susurra Sebastian en su oído.

Ciel sonríe al ver la forma humana que ha elegido Sebastian. Ambos son demonios, ambos son increíblemente parecidos, ambos son jugadores y cazadores; pero al mismo tiempo son completamente diferentes, tanto en aspecto como en todo lo demás. La imagen de Sebastian es la de la pura tentación, nadie podría decirle que no a sus susurros y sus sonrisas encantadoras (ni siquiera el mismo pudo). Ciel por su parte, es un amigo. Es aquella persona dulce y atenta en la que la chica podría confiar (nada más allá de la realidad), aquella que le dedica sonrisas a todas horas. Su carcasa es una pura ironía, y al parecer Sebastian opina lo mismo, o al menos eso piensa Ciel por la forma en que sonríe.

Al final todo es mucho más complicado y más sencillo que el hecho de elegir.

—Puedo tener a ambos.

Sebastian enarca una ceja con diversión y ríe sin disimulo.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —dice Ciel.

—Solo tienes un alma.

—Si almas es lo que os interesa, puedo prometeros muchas más —La chica tose sangre y tiembla de nuevo, pero su mirada y su voz permanecen estoicas—. Cada persona que se encuentre en mi camino, cada ser humano que ose ponerme una mano encima; todos serán vuestros.

Hay muchos motivos para no aceptar el trato. Muchos. Todos negativos. Pero al final, Ciel no sabe cómo, termina haciéndolo.

Hay algo perverso y mágico en ver cómo Ciel destroza y desmiembra la carne humana. En como sus ojos brillan casi con diversión y la forma en la que la sangre salpica en su ropa. Es algo fascinante; pero es aún más fascinante verle enseñar a bailar a la nueva _ama._ Su torpeza ha desaparecido, ya solo queda elegancia y aquel toque refinado que tanto había caracterizado al antiguo Ciel.

—Debo aprender a bailar si he de relacionarme con la aristocracia —Había dicho la chica.

Su nombre era Sarah, había vivido en la pobreza durante toda su vida hasta que su padre la vendió a un borracho en una taberna. El cómo termino en el almacén era una historia demasiada larga como para contarla y a Sebastian le había importado más bien poco aquella información.

Había sido curada, aseada y alimentada. Aún quedaban las marcas de las cicatrices en su espalda, pero sin duda podrían taparlas con pliegues caros y ostentosos de tela.

—Yo te enseñaré —Había dicho Ciel, segundos antes de que Sebastian se ofreciera; tal y como si marcara su territorio y reclamara con gestos y miradas su alma.

Era realmente divertido verle comportarse de aquella forma. Tal y como si fuese Ciel, pero no lo fuera en absoluto.

Sarah sonríe cuando el joven demonio posa la mano en su cintura y la mece a través del estudio. Dan una vuelta y otra y otra, y Sarah tropieza casi diez veces hasta que finalmente para en seco y suspira.

—Tal vez sería más instructivo si pudiera observar antes cómo se hace de forma correcta —dice, alisando las capas de su falda.

Es muy raro al principio (y más tarde lo sigue siendo). Ciel hubiera deseado no tener que tocar al demonio nunca más y duda que Sebastian estuviera deseoso de ello. Aun así, Sebastian se acerca a él con paso cauteloso, como si fuera a huir de un momento u otro (o peor, como si aún pensara en él como un frágil humano); con una sonrisa endiabladamente dulce. Ciel aún no era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones. Necesitaría años de práctica para eso.

—¿Me concede este baile?

Sebastian le tiende la mano y Ciel la acepta sin murmurar palabra alguna. Sebastian piensa que es fascinante ver bailar a Ciel, pero cree que lo es aún más cuando baila con él, y por primera vez en milenios, no está seguro de por qué.

♔

Pasan los años.

Años en los que Sebastian se ocupa de las tareas más físicas, tal y como cocinar, limpiar y vestir a su ama; años en los que Ciel le enseña a Sarah todo lo que debe saber acerca de las finanzas, de las normas y de la etiqueta.

París no es tan diferente a Londres, es más luminosa y más fría, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Llena de almas jugosas de las que alimentarse, y repleta de otras que ni siquiera vale la pena oler.

Es 1 de septiembre de 1916 cuando Sebastian y Ciel vuelven a entablar una conversación por el mero placer de hacerlo. A ambos los pilla por sorpresa, y nunca sabrán con certeza quién dio el primer paso, ni en qué circunstancias; tan solo saben que es una sensación agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Dulce y amarga.

—¿Qué hizo durante los veinte años que estuvimos separados? —le pregunta Sebastian, apoyado en una de las cornisas del tejado de la mansión que ambos habían construido años atrás.

—Sabes que no voy a responder a esa pregunta —Sebastian aún vislumbra el orgullo humano de Ciel a través de su cuerpo de demonio. No puede evitar sonreír aunque sea un poco.

—Cuando se fue —Comienza una vez más—, lo primero que hice fue comprar un gato.

Ciel sonríe y niega con la cabeza en un gesto que nunca hubiera realizado como humano.

—Ni siquiera me sorprende. ¿Debería preguntar su nombre?

—No.

Ven el sol aparecer a través del horizonte y Ciel pasea sobre los ladrillos empinados, sin siquiera temer caer.

—Aún podría darme órdenes. El contrato no se ha roto.

—Lo sé —Ciel da media vuelta, recorriendo una vez más las formas sinuosas de la casa y tomando asiento junto a Sebastian—. Puedo sentirlo. Cada pequeña sensación. ¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad?

Sebastian nunca llega a responder.

♔

Con el paso del tiempo descubre que Ciel aún es capaz de comer alimentos humanos. Ciel agarra sigilosamente una galleta de la bandeja de plata y se la mete en la boca antes de que Sebastian se de la vuelta. No hay duda de que aquello no le alimenta, pero su _amo_ siempre ha sido muy aficionado al sabor de los dulces.

♔

A veces Ciel duerme, aunque no cómo lo hace Sebastian. Para Sebastian dormir es un placer, una actividad relajante y recreativa; dormir es soñar, y soñar es vivir otra realidad. A Sebastian le gustaba soñar.

Para Ciel, dormir es una necesidad. No tanto cómo lo hacen los humanos, pero si unas pocas horas al mes. Sin embargo, para él, soñar significa _recordar_ y la mayoría de las veces Ciel prefiere no hacerlo.

♔

Para Sarah, Sebastian y Ciel no son Sebastian y Ciel. Para ella son Damien y Marceu, dos seres que se odian tanto como ella odia a los culpables de todo su sufrimiento. O al menos eso piensa, hasta que los ve en el jardín a través de la ventana. Damien ha preparado tarta de chocolate y se excusa decenas de veces ante Sarah. Nunca ha sido una persona que disfrutara comiendo dulces, y después de tantos años, pensaba que Damien se habría dado cuenta.

Sarah sube a su habitación ignorando el aire cálido y el sonido del piar de los pájaros en el exterior. Deshace el cordón de sus botas y suspira con placer al sentir la frialdad del suelo de mármol contra la planta de los pies. Se acerca al alfeizar de la gigantesca ventana que adorna la sala. Observa como Damien sonríe al ver la expresión de Marceu al probar los restos de tarta, y por primera vez en todos los años que lleva en compañía de ambos demonios, Sarah no está segura de quién sirve a quién.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada de Kuroshitsuji así que espero que los personajes se encuentren IC y que os guste la historia! No soy muy dada a introducir en mis historias personajes inventados, pero en esta los pocos que van a aparecer son estríctamente necesarios para desarrollar la relación de Ciel y Sebastian (de todas formas no van a durar mucho xD).
> 
> Si tienes tiempo y llegas hasta aquí, ¡mándame un comentario! Me hará inmensamente feliz poder responderlo y será lo que me anime a seguir escribiendo la historia :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte 2.** _

 

Ciel no lo hace de forma intencionada (o al menos eso desearía pensar…), sino como un movimiento involuntario.

Grell Sutcliff es la única persona _viva_ que hubiera esperado no encontrar en ese lugar. El trabajo no es algo que se relacione demasiado bien con el Shinigami pelirrojo, pero Ciel supone que William debe ser un jefe bastante severo. Les saluda (o más bien _le_ saluda) con especial ilusión y Ciel siente que podría arrancarle uno a uno todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Le molesta su sonrisa, su manera de hablar y su tono de voz. Le molesta incluso la forma en la que ha reconocido a Sebastian (no, a _Damien_ ) incluso si ya no mantiene su apariencia física anterior.

Obviamente, Sebastian puede ver perfectamente la manera en que la motosierra se dirige hacia su pecho, pero está demasiado ocupado intentando proteger a Sarah de todos los cadáveres que se han levantado en el suelo santo de Notre Dame; así que Ciel lo hace casi sin pensar. Se acerca a Grell con rapidez y le perfora el abdomen con su mano derecha. La herida es profunda y hay muchísima sangre, pero a Ciel le hubiese gustado que lo fuera aún más porque sabe que un Shinigami puede recuperarse fácilmente de una herida así. Ciel se aleja todo lo rápido que puede al notar el cambio de sentido en el arma del Shinigami. La motosierra va a atravesarle el pecho en unos segundos y todo porque no ha sido lo suficientemente ágil ( _mentira_ , se dice a sí mismo. _Va a matarme por protegerle, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo he hecho_ ).

—Espera un momento… —Grell detiene su movimiento de improvisto—. ¡Tú eres ese mocoso! Cómo se llamaba… ¡Ciel Phantomhive!

Grell empieza a reír, y por primera vez en casi dos vidas, Ciel nota como se le acelera el corazón.

—Vaya, vaya… cómo han cambiado las cosas… Antes era él quien te protegía a ti.

—No sé de qué me hablas —miente—. No sé quién es Ciel Phantomhive.

—Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Pensé que habías muerto. Todos lo pensamos cuando Sebastian repartió esas tarjetas. —Grell se apoya en el arma y se pasa uno de los mechones de pelo rojo tras la oreja, demostrando lo poco que le importaba que más de cien cadáveres putrefactos se encontraran atacando a media ciudad—. Tuvo que ver con ese otro conde, ¿verdad? Dudo que Sebastian hubiera renunciado a tu alma así porque sí.

Ciel guarda silencio durante un segundo. Piensa en cada una de las mentiras que podría contarle, pero ninguna de ellas parece ser suficientemente buena como para que se la crea.

—Tu silencio lo dice todo. —Grell sonríe de forma sádica y se acomoda las gafas sobre la nariz—. Pobre Sebastian, debe ser una tortura para él.

 _Sí, debe serlo_ , es todo lo que piensa cuando Grell se da media vuelta. Al parecer ha perdido interés en él debido a la cercanía del otro demonio. Al apartar la mirada del Shinigami, ve los ojos de Sarah clavados en él. Es demasiado inteligente como para que no haya prestado atención a la conversación.

 

♔

 

—¿Quién es Ciel Phantomhive? —Pregunta Sarah dos noches más tarde, mientras degusta trozos de pato a la naranja.

Nota como Sebastian se tensa a su lado. Es casi imperceptible para alguien que no tenga los sentidos de un demonio, así que Ciel duda mucho que Sarah se haya percatado de ello.

—¿Debería saberlo, mi señora? —responde Sebastian con una sonrisa.

—No te lo preguntaba a ti, Damien, sino a Marceu. —Sarah aparta su atención del plato y mira directamente a los ojos de Ciel.

Ciel se alegra de que Sarah, pese a ser inteligente, no fuese tan lista como él en su antigua vida y no hubiese ordenado previamente nunca mentirle.

—No tengo ni idea, _madame_.

—¿De verdad te piensas que soy tan estúpida? Te oí hablando con ese hombre.

—Me temo que debió confundirse, no conozco a ningún Ciel Phantomhive. —Ciel no especifica quién es el que se ha confundido, si Grell por pensar que era Ciel, o Sarah por creer haber escuchado aquel nombre. Miente descaradamente y siente a Sebastian sonreír a su lado debido al atrevimiento.

Sarah abre los ojos de par en par. Sebastian puede notar la indignación en cada poro de la piel de la muchacha, y por un momento siente la tentación de reír en voz alta.

—Largo de aquí —Susurra—. ¡Largo!

Ciel desaparece a través del pasillo sin decir palabra alguna.

 

♔

 

—Ha sido afortunado de que no le haya ordenado decir la verdad —Sebastian seca con un trapo parte de la cubertería y vuelve su atención a Ciel. Su aspecto físico ha cambiado, ahora es el mismo Conde Phantomhive al que había servido años atrás. El pelo castaño y los ojos verdes han desaparecido; vuelve a ser menudo y pequeño, tal y como si no hubiese envejecido ni un solo día en los veinticinco años que han transcurrido. Es extraño verlo de esa manera, tan _idéntico_ al antiguo Ciel pero tan _diferente_ al mismo tiempo.

—No es tan inteligente como crees. —El azul en sus ojos desaparece y da lugar a un rojo intenso que Sebastian duda que pudiese odiar más.

—Al contrario, mi señor, esa chica es increíblemente inteligente, mucho más de lo que usted piensa.

Tras eso es como si Sarah lo hubiese desterrado de su círculo de confianza. Le ordena no estar presente ante ella la mayoría de las horas del día. Ha aprendido lo suficiente en cinco años como para decidir que es hora de prescindir de Marceu; Sarah sabe comportarse en sociedad, sabe matemáticas, latín, inglés e incluso tocar el piano. Marceu ya no es necesario, Damien por otra parte, lo sigue siendo.

Sebastian frunce el ceño cuando siente a Sarah llamarle. Ciel se esconde tras los pasillos, tal y como si de humo se tratara, observando a Sebastian entrar en la habitación una y otra vez a cada día que pasa.

—La odio —dice un día. Ciel se encuentra acariciando uno de los muchos gatos a los que Sebastian alimenta, y debía aceptarlo, era… relajante. En otra vida hubiera estornudado, hubiese sentido como sus pulmones se cerraban y le faltaba el aire. Ahora ya no hay nada de eso, tan solo el suave pelaje del animal y el ronroneo que emite.

—Nunca esperé encontrarle así. —Ciel gira la cabeza con rapidez y ve la figura de Sebastian a pocos metros. Rara vez le pillaba desprevenido en esos días, pero siempre había excepciones.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. —Vuelve la mirada al gato una vez más y este maúlla cuando le acaricia detrás de las orejas—. Ella parece estar muy contenta siendo atendida por ti.

—Ciel… —Sebastian suspira y el joven demonio abre los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cuándo te ha sido permitido llamarme por mi nombre? —pregunta con indignación.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que usted y yo somos iguales —le responde sin duda alguna—, desde que ya no da órdenes.

—Podría ordenarte ahora mismo que dejaras de hacerlo.

—Pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, no lo hará.

Ciel le lanza una mirada llena de odio y escucha en un rincón alejado de su mente como Sarah llama a Sebastian por ese horrible nombre que no es el suyo.

—Nuestra ama te llama —dice Ciel, dejando caer al gato y abandonando el lugar con pasos rápidos.

 

♔

 

La odia. La odia tanto que cree que es imposible odiarla incluso más al escuchar los gemidos a través de los pasillos. Desea matarla con sus propias manos, atravesar su pecho de forma lenta y apretar el corazón aún latiente en su puño, arrancarlo y dárselo de comer a los gusanos.

—Es asqueroso —susurra Ciel al observar a Sebastian cerrar la puerta de la habitación de forma cuidadosa. Ciel le espera entre las sombras, tal y como lleva haciendo meses.

—Es algo muy normal en un contratista. Se sienten vinculados al demonio con el que pactan, y las relaciones sexuales es una forma muy común de demostrarlo.

—Yo nunca lo hice y dudo que lo hubiese hecho nunca —responde Ciel con odio.

—Eso es porque usted nunca ha sido común. —Observa a Sebastian sonreír y podría jurar que le odia incluso más que a ella.

—¿Qué harías si te ordenara matarla? —Ciel se apoya en una de las columnas de piedra de la mansión y observa cuidadosamente la expresión del demonio.

—Lo haría —le confiesa sin vacilación—, rompería el contrato al asesinarla, y entonces estos siete años habrían sido en vano. ¿Eso le haría feliz?

Ciel frunce el ceño y siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Dudo que ya nada me haga feliz, Sebastian.

 

♔

 

Sarah muere el 4 de enero de 1920 de una neumonía, y Ciel debería sentirse la persona más miserable del planeta por sentir felicidad. Sin embargo, no lo hace.

—Se acabó —dice Ciel, permitiéndose aparecer junto a la cama de su antigua ama por primera vez en dos años.

Sebastian acerca sus labios a los de la chica e inhala profundamente. Ciel nota como el alma abandona la fría cáscara mortal y se deposita en la boca del demonio. Es etérea, completamente blanca y pura, pero huele increíblemente bien.

Ciel se acerca a Sebastian y este inclina su boca hacia la suya. No se tocan, para fortuna de Ciel, tan solo permanecen en esa postura un tiempo, hasta que el joven demonio siente el placer característico que otorga el paso de un alma pura a través de su garganta. La felicidad le embarga, sonríe y siente que todo ha valido la pena. Finalmente, se aleja de Sebastian y pone distancia entre ellos una vez más.

—Esta vez tampoco se despedirá, ¿no es así, Joven Amo?

Ciel sonríe y donde antes estaba él, ahora solo hay humo.


End file.
